ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kitty Petrova
Kaitlynn McIntyre (born March 17, 1981 in Hamilton, Ontario) is an Canadian professional e-wrestler currently working in Femme Fatale Wrestling. She was formerly signed with Elite Wrestling Champions (EWC) and was their last Sirens Champion. Professional Career Kaitlynn began her wrestling career in 1997, training in the legendary Dungeon under the tutelage of Stu Hart, along with her twin brother Robert Dale. Both lied about their ages and began training at the age of sixteen. Maple Leaf Wrestling (1999-2000) The twins, wrestling as Robby and Kitty Mac, found limited success in the independent Hamilton-based promotion, building a small fan base as they honed their high-flying skills within the ring. The pair lasted there for a little over a year, dominating the tag division as well as getting minimal push at the singles levels before the promotion closed in November of 2000. World Class Wrestling Federation (2001-2002) In March of 2001, Robby signed with WCWF, taking on the persona of Robby Darkko, in homage to his favorite movie at the time, Donnie Darko. Kaitlynn followed a few months later, really only seeing limited airtime as a valet and backstage personality. Her first break came when she found herself in a mixed gender tag team match with former cruiserweight champion Larry Gowan against her own brother and a woman known as Angel Lynn. She went undefeated in the seven matches she had while employed with the company before moving on to seek greener pastures. Super Athletes Wrestling Federation (2002-2003) In mid-2002, she joined another promotion, this one called the Super Athletes Wrestling Federation (SAWF) at the urging of her friend and mentor, Larry Gowan. This would prove to be a pivotal point in her career, as this was where she met the man who changed her life for the worse, Brad Jackson. Despite having crossed paths in WCWF, the two had never had any direct contact. After a whirlwind romance that found the two on the road bound for Vegas, they eloped, telling nobody in the SAWF locker room. During Jackson's absence within the North American branch of the company, Kitty continued to play the role of femme fatale, involving herself with some of the biggest names in the industry at the time, including the former champion Kazen Croix and Stanley Schwartz-Rottonbottom. This culminated in one of the bloodiest feuds of the promotion's history when Jackson and Schwartz-Rottonbottom clashed in a steel cage, 60-minute time limit match that occurred in the middle of a trailer park. This match signaled the end of Jackson's SAWF career. Kitty went on to continue competing with SAWF until they closed their doors in late 2003, capturing a few titles. Global Wrestling (2003) Working her way back up from the ground floor of another promotion proved difficult when Kaitlynn was forced to work her way through a training camp prior to being placed on the main roster. This she managed with flair, though, eventually catching the eye of El Serpenti, a luchadore wrestler who had risen to fame in the tag team division. Once again, Kaitlynn strayed from Jackson's side, even going as far as pretending she didn't know him while the two were working in the same promotion. In October of 2003, Kaitlynn promptly left the wrestling scene after being attacked by Jackson outside of the ring. World Class Wrestling Federation (2003-2004) Kaitlynn returned to the WCWF and formed a tag team with Jade Manendez-Arcador, a friend that she had made while working in SAWF. The two had limited success in the tag team division before Kitty faded from the limelight again, preferring to become an escort for Jackson once she learned of her pregnancy. Six months later, she was the victim of kidnapping. Believing that the attacker was another wrestler, she went along with his wishes, expecting the cameras to be rolling. What she didn't know was that the madman named Gabriel Delacroix was actually a dangerous spectre from Jackson's past. She ended up being gone right up until the moment she delivered her children. Two sons were born, twins, although one was stillborn. The other, whom she named Christian after her grandfather, was taken by Gabriel as he left her for dead after raping her forcefully. The attack left her mind and body ravaged, and she spent the better part of the next year in and out of hospitals. Elite Superstar Wrestling (2007) In a desperate ploy to bring her name back into the limelight, Kaitlynn joined ESW where she immediately bonded and befriended Shane Sanders, the wife of the owner. While employed here, she also filed for divorce from Jackson. She had limited success in the promotion prior to its collapse. Elite Wrestling Champions (2008) Kaitlynn's first real success in years came when she joined EWC at the urging of Jackson. Upon entering the promotion, she caught the eye of CEO Alexander Stryfe, and the two had dinner behind closed doors a few weeks after her arrival. Unfortunately this liaison put her in the crossfire between Xavier Cage and Stryfe, which ultimately led to her being kidnapped by Cage in October of 2008. While still in Cage's clutches, she managed to capture the Dominance Title as well as having a few notable feuds with "The Killer Blonde" Amy and Gabriella Manning. Despite her success, she left shortly after losing the belt in early December. Some speculate that it was due to the torture and kidnapping at the hands of Cage, and others speculate that her relationship with Stryfe had taken a sour turn. Whatever the case, Kaitlynn had definitely left her mark on the promotion in the fews months that she was active there. Elite Wrestling Champions (2009-2010) In Wrestling Finishing Moves *''Heat Stroke/Frost Bite ''(kiss on the lips/uppercut/springboard mid-air knee strike to the face combo) *''Bitch Kick ''(superkick to the face) *''Last Kiss Goodbye'' (a handspring into a Frankensteiner, usually set up with a low blow, or a series of vicious slaps across the face, depending on the gender of her opponent.) Trademark Moves *''Cat Scratch Fever ''(eye rake followed by a bulldog or DDT, depending on opponent's size) *''Trippsy-Daisy'' (Reverse Russian Legsweep) homage to Jackson *''Down Boy'' (knee strike to the groin) *''Whatever, Eh? ''(Emerald Fusion) '' '' Theme Music "Gasoline"' by Porcelain & The Tramps '''''current "Closer" by ''Lacuna Coil (EWC) ''"Whispers" by Unsun (EWC) "Foxy, Foxy" by Rob Zombie (ESW) "Living Dead Girl" by ''Rob Zombie (SAWF/Global) ''"Punk Rock Princess" by Something Corporate (WCWF) Championship and accomplishments Elite Wrestling Champions *Sirens Championship (3/4/2010 Till Title Was Retired) *Dominance Title (11/30/2008 - 12/11/2008) Super Athletes Wrestling Federation *National Title (03/15/2004 - 04/21/2004) *Japanese Title (12/23/2003 - 01/31/2004)